User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/First Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Mario Sunshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:12, September 24, 2011 Adoption Hi Conker. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Should we add a chat here? I think it would be good for when we have more editors. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Profile Masthead Are you OK with the new profile masthead I added? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Egg awards and Fun Stuff Hi! You can be the Co host and help me with Fun Stuff. To answer your question Co Host will just be talking (Well typing messeges and telling who won and doing intruductions and more! Logo I designed a new logo! Hope you like it! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Inviso = violation Inviso is a boss in YS, is there a way we can create the page without it being a violation? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Daily Egg and Egg Awards postponed Hello I have bad news the Daily Egg News page has been deleated also we have to postpone the awards because of lack of talk page and contestants but heres some goodnews I like the logo Pages text Hi, I made it do that when you go to a mainspace page, on the right next to the search it says PAGES ON THIS WIKI. Like it? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Request for bureaucrat I am requesting b-crat rights because I have edits, 64+ of them mainspace, most of the other ones MediaWiki to make the wiki look cool and unique. I am ranked #1, and am the most active editor. I think i'd be a good b-crat because i'm active on less wikis and I am online a lot, allowing me to edit here often. I hope you consider these reasons! Thanks, (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Favicon I created a new favicon for this wiki! It'll show up in a few minutes, I assume. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) About the wiki... Don't feed the trolls. Feed these trolls instead. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Trolls? They know you were (it WOULD be "are", but...) by far the best editor, but they still blocked you and reported you to Wikia. It just tells you something about them. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) LEGOs Yeah, it's wierd :P I just like LEGOs. And LEGO Universe was a really fun MMO before it closed. BTW, I think it would be awesome if Nintendo made a Mario MMO. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blockedtext Yeah, after dinner. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Renaming. I think that the page Yoshi (series) should be renamed Yoshi Series. The thing inside parentheses is the variant of the Yoshi. The Yoshi series is not a Yoshi or something called Yoshi, therefore should not be named Yoshi ( series). So, the page should be called Yoshi Series. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 15:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) lulz I have more mainspace edits than you. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Blockedtext I blocked myself to see the blockedtext, and yes, it is correct and does work. :D (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I passed you in edits, and I am now the top contributor of this wiki! :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Monobook? Do you use Monobook or the regular WIkia appearance? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Because Because, I switched to MonoBook in my preferences to make logos and stuff and was surprised to see that there was already one there. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) New look to the Oasis of the Wiki I got my account back! :D BTW, go on Oasis and see what User:ShermanTheMythran did with CSS....do you like it? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Replied. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 19:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yayz We have articles, and there are new users like Booswithanger and Random yoshi 777, and there are users coming back to the wiki, like Votaw. The wiki is growing! :D (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) chatmod for AK777? AK777 has been asking for chatmod rights for a while now, he seems to have good behavior except for a bit of flaming when his edits are undone, should he become a chat mod? We already have me and Booswithanger, who are pretty active on chat, so... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Did you add the affliateship to MediaWiki:Sitenotice and the MediaWiki that customizes the thing on the left side? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I added it to MediaWiki:Community-corner so that Oasis users know, too. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) There still needs to be a cleanup template added. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Infibox needed I added a new template, the Infobox needed template. I have a feeling it will go on quite a few pages. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) jawa man66 "Jawa Man66" sounds familiar...fo you know him from somewhere? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Jawa Man66 is from Brickipedia. I can't stand that wiki. The whole wiki thinks they're better than everyone else. They vandalise other wikis sometimes... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki photos response Oh. Sorry. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 03:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yoshiart.com Whoa, that is a lot of Yoshi pics. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 03:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ Look at this epic pic I found on Yoshiart.com. Wiki alliance Me and MassiveSodaDuck were thinking about making a wiki alliance, and we would like to know if mariowiki would like to join. This alliance will start off with paper mario wiki, yoshi wiki, yoshi addit fan wiki, and hopefully your wiki. Write Back Soon, Random yoshi 777 02:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply Thats great! Please let me now when your for sure. Random yoshi 777 15:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC)